fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Chaos Star Part 15a
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star On the previous chapter of Legend of the Chaos Star, Mario, after winning an invisibility potion on Dimentia’s quiz show, was able to successfully sneak into Bowser’s throne room, and obtain the antidote to reverse the effects of the love potion that was used on Princess Peach/Toadstool. However, Bowser spotted him the moment he was on the way out, and his invisibility was promptly disabled via Kamek’s magic. No longer invisible, and because all the Purity Stars had not yet been obtained, Mario had no choice but to flee, with Bowser following close behind. Elsewhere in the castle, Luigi, Vivian, and Polywarp, who’ve come to the castle to help Mario, ended up running into Princess Peach along the way…literally. To their surprise, the princess still had recollection of Luigi and Vivian, but their sense of relief was short-lived after she revealed that Princess Daisy and Tiptron had gotten thrown into the dungeon, showing that she was, indeed, still under the love potion’s influence. Shortly afterwards, Mario arrived on the scene. Just as he was about to change Toadstool back to her original self, Bowser used the power of the Vacuum Mushroom (which Fawful gave him some time ago) to suck the bottle right out of Mario’s hand. In order to ensure that he wouldn’t get ahold of it again, Bowser stuffed the antidote bottle down his throat and swallowed it. Just when all hope seemed lost, Mario stated that he had a plan to get the antidote back, but for the time being, he, Luigi, Vivian, and Polywarp decided to concentrate on getting Peach out of the area, and bringing her back with them to Professor E. Gadd’s laboratory. While there, they tried to get Peach to come back to her senses, but to no avail. Shortly after Toadstool angrily stormed out of the area, Mario explained to Luigi and the others that the only way to get the antidote back would be to go into Bowser’s body. Since there was a pipe in Toad Town that leads to it, the two plumbers wasted no time and began heading over there. Meanwhile, as all of this was going on, Madame Flurrie, Ms. Mowz, Watt, Starlight, and Purity were at Lemmy Koopa’s castle on Shiver Summit, searching for the fifth Purity Star. Just as they were on their way to confront the young Koopaling, they ended up running into an Anti-Guy, who was determined not to allow them to pass. Seeing no point in trying to reason with him any further, they decided to engage the Anti-Guy in battle in order to proceed to the next room. Now the questions remain… Will they have what it takes to contend with the Anti-Guy and his phenomenal strength? Will Mario and Luigi be able to find the antidote in time before Peach/Toadstool’s brainwashing becomes permanent? Once Francis is finished installing the recording device in Tiptron, will the latter, along with Princess Daisy and Antasma, be able to find the evidence they need to expose Dimentia and Dimention’s true intentions? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! Meanwhile, in the dream world… *Music Cue* Antasma: Bowser… Soon enough, I vill show him the true meaning of fear und terror! SKREEEEEARK! Daisy: Are you sure challenging Bowser now is a good idea? I’m not doubting your power for one second, but he absorbed power from the Chaos Star, remember? Unless all the Purity Stars are used against him, you won’t stand a chance! Antasma: SKREEEEEP! You’d be surprised vut the power of dreams und nightmares are capable of, but I suppose that can vait for now. SKREEEE! I von’t be satisfied vith just haffing Bowser beaten up, oh no… Vut I also vant to do is humiliate him in some vay… Daisy: Uh, okay. How do you plan to do that? Antasma: His diary… SKREEEEEK! That’s the perfect vay to do it! Daisy: …Bowser keeps a diary? Antasma: Yesssss… SKREEEONK! I noticed that during the alliance he und I formed on Pi’llo Island… Daisy: Interesting. Did you happen to read any of it? Antasma: I really vish I could say I did, but believe it or not, I actually had respect for Bowser und his privacy back then. Daisy: … Um, wow. I have to say, Antasma… You’re definitely not what I expected when I first heard about you. Antasma: Vut do you mean by this? Daisy: Perhaps I’m being totally naïve, here, but despite the whole “nightmare” thing you’ve got going on, you really don’t seem all that bad. You seem like a genuinely nice guy…one that Bowser’s really taken for granted. I can’t help but feel as if you’re just very misunderstood… Antasma: …Thank you. SKREEEEP! Looking back, I haff no idea vhy I ever considered him as an ally, let alone a friend… SKREEEEONK! I did so much for him, including carrying him around as I took flight in my bat form, even in spite of how heavy he vas! Do you know vut kind of appreciation he showed!? None. That’s right… Not even so much as a “thank you”! All I vould get from that ungrateful scum is remarks like “Hey, ugly! Learn to fly!”, along vith ridiculous jokes about my accent und so-called “screeching tic”. Even in spite of all this, I vas still loyal to Bowser, und if I vanted to betray him like he claimed, I vould haff done it a vhile ago! Freedom… That vas all I vanted… That vas something I desired far more than vorld domination, vhich vas vhy I villingly reserved that for Bowser vhen it came time to make our vishes on the Dream Stone… Und how does he repay me for all this!? Vith treachery, ultimately cheating me out of everything I had vorked so hard for! *Angrily crushes an Antasmunchie at the palm of his hand* Daisy: Again, I’m sorry this had to happen to you, Antasma. Bowser… There’s just no line that creep wouldn’t cross, is there!? This, along with everything else he’s done, he deserves any and all humiliation he’s got coming to him! We have an hour to spare until Francis is finished installing the recording device within Tiptron, so I’m all for taking a peak at that diary of his! Antasma: Yesssss… Vunce again, it seems vee’re on the same page! *Creates a dream portal to Bowser’s castle and flies through* Daisy: *Follows him* Dimention: *Appears right after they leave* My, my! Well, isn’t this an interesting development? I’m very interested in seeing how this plays out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… *Teleports out* Meanwhile… *Music Cue* Bowser: Kammy, would you happen to know anything about some geezer named “Professor E. Gadd”? Kammy: Why, yes, I do. Professor Elvin Gadd is a world-renowned scientist that specializes in ghost-researching. Why, if you don’t mind me asking, Your Maliciousness? Bowser: I heard Green ‘Stache mention him earlier, right before he, Mario, and those two loser friends of theirs took Peach away! They said that they were taking her to wherever his place happens to be. Do you know where I can find it? Kammy: Professor E. Gadd resides in a laboratory at Evershade Valley. Would you like me or Kamek to go there and retrieve Princess Peach for you? Bowser: No, leave that to me. You continue trying to find out whatever clues you can about Tia and Tion’s true intentions. Kammy: As always, your wish is my command, Lord Bowser. *Leaves* Bowser: *Summons his Koopa Clown Copter and gets inside* Peach, hang on! Your burly, awesome hubby is coming for you! *Takes off and flies out the window* *Antasma and Daisy look on from around a nearby corner* Antasma: … Daisy: … Um, wow. I don’t know what’s more shocking. The fact that Luigi and Mario actually managed to get here and save Peach, or the fact that Tiptron and I were actually to get through to Bowser about Dimentia and Dimention! Antasma: I vas actually more shocked…und disturbed at the “burly, awesome hubby” bit… Daisy: Ugh, me, too, actually. In any case, I think our reading of Bowser’s diary may have to wait for the time being. You heard what he said just a little while ago, right? He’s going over to that Evershade Valley place to re-kidnap Peach! Again, I’m sorry to keep asking this of you, but would you mind bringing me over there, if it isn’t too much trouble? I’d like to get over there before Bowser does so I could warn everybody! Antasma: You needn’t vorry… SKREEEEP! It’s no trouble at all. I intend to exact my revenge on Bowser in any vay possible, so no apology’s necessary. *Opens another dream portal and goes through* Daisy: *Follows him* Elsewhere, at Toad Town… *Music Cue* Luigi: …What’s that, now? You’re saying that Dimentia doesn’t seem so bad? Mario: Mm hmm. *Nods* Luigi: What makes you say that? As far as I’m concerned, she’s just as crazy as her brother and Dimentio! Mario: That’s the same thing I thought at first. As hard as this may be to believe, she’s actually been helping me out as of late. In fact, she’s the reason I was able to get ahold of that antidote! Luigi: Seriously!? But wasn’t she also the reason why Peach got brainwashed in the first place? Mario: Yes, but Dimentia said that she’s been having second thoughts about the whole thing, since the potion had a side effect that completely warped Peach’s personality. You’ve seen for yourself what it’s done, so I don’t need to explain myself on that one. Luigi: True, but how do you know that this isn’t some kind of act? Dimentio did the same thing, remember? He was “helping” us all throughout our quest to gather the Pure Hearts, but as it turns out, he was only using us to do his dirty work for him! Dimentia may be doing the same thing; luring us into a state of comfort so she could turn on us at the last second! Mario: That’s a good point, but there’s definitely something different about Dimentia. I can’t explain it very well, but somehow, I just don’t get the same vibe from her as I did with Dimentio… Luigi: If you say so, Bro… *They jump into the warp pipe that leads to the inside of Bowser’s body* Elsewhere, at Lemmy’s castle… *Music Cue* Anti-Guy: Ready or not, here it comes! *They charge at one another* Flurrie: *Leaps into the air, attempting to body slam Anti-Guy* Anti-Guy: *Uppercuts her* Flurrie: Uhhhhhh! *Knocked backwards* *Watt and Starlight corner Anti-Guy from both sides and shoot toward him* Anti-Guy: *Dodges, causing them to crash into one another* Watt: Ahhhhhh! Starlight: Oooooof! Ms. Mowz: *Creates afterimages of herself and runs around Anti-Guy in circles to confuse him* Anti-Guy: You guys are really starting to bore me… *Grabs her tail* Ms. Mowz: …!? Anti-Guy: *Swings her by the tail, slams her onto the floor, and then tosses her into the wall* Ms. Mowz: Ugggh…! Anti-Guy: Pathetic. I thought you’d all put up a better fight than this. So far, I’m disappointed. Flurrie: *Grabs Anti-Guy from behind* Anti-Guy: What the…!? Flurrie: *Starts squeezing him* Anti-Guy: GAAAH! Flurrie: Perhaps this’ll teach you not to turn your noses up at us, darling! Anti-Guy: *Thrusts himself backwards and starts slamming Flurrie onto the wall* Flurrie: Ahhhhhh! *He continues doing that until she decides to let go* Elsewhere, in the skies of Evershade Valley… Bowser: So, this is that Evershade Valley place, huh? BWAHAHAHA! Super! All I gotta do now is sniff out Peach’s perfume, and I’ll find that Gadd geezer’s place in no time! Mario, Green ‘Stache! I’m coming for you, you mustached losers! You can run all you want, but you can’t hide! *Increases the Clown Copter’s speed* Meanwhile, at Bowser’s insides… Mario: …!? Luigi: M-Mario! Did you hear that!? Mario: Yes, Bowser’s on his way to Prof. E. Gadd’s place to take Peach away! Come on, we’ve gotta go stop him! *Runs off to find the nearest shortcut pipe to Evershade Valley* Luigi: Okie dokey! *Follows Mario* Again, at Lemmy’s castle… Flurrie: Watt… You certainly weren’t kidding, dear. These black Shyguys are rather robust! Anti-Guy: So, you finally get it. Do you realize now that you’re fighting a losing battle? Ms. Mowz: Don’t count us out of this yet, hon. Oh, no, siree. We still have a few tricks up our sleeves… Anti-Guy: Like what? Ms. Mowz: Mm hmm hmm! I’m glad you asked. *Walks toward Anti-Guy and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek to catch him off guard* Anti-Guy: …Nice try. *Wipes it off* Ms. Mowz: Wait, what!? Anti-Guy: You seem surprised. Your little “feminine wiles” strategy probably would have worked had it not been for one thing… Ms. Mowz: Hmm? Anti-Guy: *Removes the mask and hood* Ms. Mowz: …!? *Jumps back in shock* *Flurrie, Watt, Starlight, and Purity do the same* Watt: Um, you’re…a girl? Anti-Guy: Well, duh. I thought for sure that a name like “Anti-Guy” would be a dead giveaway, but clearly, my expectations for your intelligence were set too high. *Puts the mask and hood back on* ???: *From around the corner* Lemon candy, come ‘n get your lemon candy! Anti-Guy: Oh, boy! That’s my favorite! *Rushes over there* *A metal clanging sound is heard shortly afterwards* Croco: *Comes from around the corner, holding a metal baseball bat* Heh heh heh! Whatta sucker! That was a li’l too easy! Flurrie: Hello there. Who might you be, good sir? Croco: Croco’s the name, sellin’ merchandise is the game! Watt: So, what happened to that, um, Anti-Guy that was just here? Croco: Come over ‘n’ see for yourself. *Goes around the corner* *They follow him around the corner and find Anti-Guy on the floor, unconscious* Starlight: …Wow. That would certainly explain it. Croco: So, how much money ya got on ya? ‘Cause I’ve got some lemon candy to sell. Chances are, that ain’t the only Anti-Guy you’ll find here, ‘n’ as ya’ve seen for yourselves, this tasty treat happens to be their number one weakness. If I was either o’ youse, I’d wanna come prepared. Ms. Mowz: If it’ll make things easier, then sure, hon. Why not? *They buy some* Croco: It’s been nice doin’ business with ya. Purity: Thank you very much for the help, too, by the way. Croco: Sure, don’t mention it! ‘N’ with that said… Adios, amigos! *Takes off* Starlight: Now that this is all taken care of, let’s go get the next Purity Star from Bowser’s kid, shall we? Flurrie: Absolutely. *They go* Meanwhile, again at Professor E. Gadd’s laboratory… *Mario and Luigi come rushing in* E. Gadd: Back so soon? Did you forget something? Mario: Not quite. Is Peach still around? We heard Bowser say that he’s on his way here to kidnap her again! E. Gadd: She stormed right out of here, remember? For all we know, she could be somewhere alone in a secluded area of the valley by now. Had it not been for the Dark Moon pacifying all the ghosts, I’d be quite worried, believe you me! *A dream portal appears* Luigi: Huh? *Daisy and Antasma come through* Luigi: Daisy!? Daisy: Luigi! *They hug* *Music Cue* Antasma: *Morphs from his bat form to his vampire form* Birdo: AAAAAHH! IT’S CACKLETTA! Luigi: Hmm? Oh ho ho! Oh, no, that’s not Cackletta, that’s just Antasma. … W-Wait a minute! Antasma!? Mario: Momma-mia! It can’t be! Antasma: SKREEEEP! It’s you… Those red und green pests from before! So, vee meet again… “Dimentio”: …Like two angry, burly dinosaurs with terrible indigestion! *Everyone stares* Mimi: *Changes back* Sorry, I couldn’t resist! Shade: So, uh… Luigi, is this the dude you thought that Ludwig guy was copying? Luigi: Yeah. Polywarp: So, where do you know him from, exactly? Mario: *Explains* Antasma: Yessss…this vorks out just nicely! Bowser vill get his turn soon, but before I deal vith that traitor, I believe I vill exact my revenge…'on you!!!' SKREEEONK! Mario: Ret ta go! *Fighting stance* Luigi: Okie dokey! *Also gets in a fighting stance* Antasma: *Powers up an energy sphere at the palm of his hand* Although they were able to get to Professor E. Gadd’s laboratory in time before Bowser did, Mario, Luigi, and Antasma ended up running into one another unexpectedly, determined to settle their old score. Which side will turn out the victor? Should Bowser manage to find the lab, will any of them have what it takes to ward him off when he arrives to kidnap Princess Peach, despite the invincibility he’s been granted from the Chaos Star? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Previous|Home|Next Category: Subpages